Now Known as a Somebody
by DarkLily99
Summary: There are many things I hate in this world. Vernon being number one. The second being in detention with a brain, and athlete, a princess, a basket case, and the big bad criminal. But there is nothing I can do about it. I'm not the best at being calm and nice in certain situations. After all, I am known as the wild child.


_**Summary: There are many things I hate in this world. Vernon being number one. The second being in detention with a brain, and athlete, a princess, a basket case, and the big bad criminal. But there is nothing I can do about it. I'm not the best at being calm and nice in certain situations. After all, I am known as the wild child. **_

_**AN: Alright this is my first posted breakfast club fan fiction so if it is bad be nice in your reviews please. **_

_** Thanks, Sierra**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the storyline of breakfast club no matter how much I wish. All things are owned by the wonderful John Hughes.**_

"… _And the children_

_That you spit on_

_As they try to change their worlds_

_Are immune to your consultations._

_They're quite aware _

_Of what they're going through.."_

_ - David Bowie_

_Saturday, March 24, 1984._

_Shermer High School. _

_Shermer, Illinois, 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us, as you want to see us- in the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed._

It was a very cool morning. The cold air bit at her skin as her bike rode down Vine road toward Shermer High. She hated that school and everyone there with a burning passion, but it gave her a safe place to go to during the day. Vernon was an absolute horror to her. He intentionally egged her on so he could give her detention. But she really did not care she hated being home. Detention just gave her excuse to leave for a few hours.

Pushing away those thoughts, Andrea looked up at the massive building and sighed. There were no other cars about and she saw no other kids.

_Must be late. _

She kicked the stand out on her Harley and walked toward the main steps, her leather clad feet crunching on the gravel. She tugged her small jacket around her and yanked open the heavy glass door. With a miscievious grin on her face, Ali walked in the direction of the library, already hearing Vernon's loud voice echoing through the halls.

_Here I come Richie. _

"I want to congratulate you for being on ti-"

The sound of the large, mahogany door being slammed open made everyone jump and look toward the library entrance. Their eyes widened when they found a young women at the entrance, her face drawn in a mischievous smirk.

She sauntered inside the library, kicking the door shut behind her. Bender found himself smirking at her behavior as his eyes took in her attire. Tight black leather pants, paired with knee high heeled black leather boots, a small white tank that showed off tan skin and a pierced belly button, and a rib cage length black leather jacket to pair it all together. She had long waist length black hair and her eyes were a shocking violet hidden under a trail of long lashes.

Bender couldn't help but smirk when she said in a slight drawl," Sorry I'm late, Richie."

Vernon's face turned an unattractive shade of purple as he watched her take a seat behind Bender. He stared at her a moment as though he was trying to reign in his anger.

She looked up at him from under her lashes and said in a sugar sweet Southern drawl," Well, Richie, don't stop talking on account of lil' ol' me."

Vernon turned beet red and took a deep breath before saying in a low hiss," As I was saying, thank you all for being on time this morning except Ms. Williamson. You will receive detention for that."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a bored look that clearly said she had better things to do.

" Anyway," Vernon began to walk along the tables placing down a piece of paper and a pencil," We will be trying something different today. I want you to write me an essay. No less than a thousand words. Now Bender and Ms. Williamson that does not mean repeat the same word a thousand times. Do you understand?"

Bender watched as she just continued to glare at Vernon before saying sarcastically," Well, I guess I do understand, Richie. But I have one question for you."

Vernon sighed, clearly frustrated and asked," What, Ms. Williamson?"

A smirk formed on her ruby red lips as she drawled out," How about four words? You are a dick. Would that work, Richie."

Bender chuckled lowly at her and when he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. He turned to look at her and when he caught her staring at him he gave her a wink.

She smiled widely at him and seemed to be about to say something when Vernon said," Detention young lady."

She made a fake scared face and said," Ooh I'm so scared, Richie."

Bender waited with a smirk on his face for Vernon's next move.


End file.
